Daria Kinzer
Daria Kinzer (born 29 May 1988 in Aschaffenburg, West Germany) is a Croatian singer who represented Croatia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Germany. Kinzer won the national selection on 5 March with her entry "Celebrate", and took part in the first semifinal night of the Contest finishing at 15th place. She has also recorded a German version of the "Celebrate" song, entitled "Diese Nacht". (English lyrics for "Diese Nacht" by Daria Kinzer) Kinzer was born in West Germany to a Croatian mother and German father and raised in Austria, but she also speaks Croatian. She studies in Vienna. Austria's Got Talent Kinzer participated three times since making her debute in the first edition of Austria's Got Talent. She is most known for being the first artist to participate in three consecutive editions, and was the only three-time participant untill hit the milestone in the sixth edition. Her only absence was in the fourth edition, as she made appearances as an interval act in the fifth and sixth edition. Musical career Austria's Got Talent I (2015) Kinzer entered the first edition of Austria's Got Talent, with her song "Zwischen Himmel und Erde" but placed sixth in the semi-final with 28 points, failing to qualify for the final. Despite not qualifying to the final, Kinzer achieved high marks from Austria in the semi-final, favoring her to qualify. This resulted in ORF choosing Kinzer as the official Austrian voting spokesperson for International Music Festival 27. She traveled to Salzburg to present the Austrian points live. Austria's Got Talent II (2015) She entered again for the second edition with a bit more hope, sending an English song named "Somebody like you". She qualified to the grand final and placed 5th with 21 points, though she surprisingly placed 1st with 47 points in her semi-final. Austria's Got Talent III (2015) After placing 5th in the previous edition, she didn't give up her hope. This time, she sang in German again after singing in English last edition. She performed 2nd, but ultimately scored last. Austria's Got Talent withdrawal (2015) On 29 July 2015, Kinzer confirmed that she would try entering Austria's Got Talent IV, and also revealed she'd sing in English after failing with German. However, on 24 October 2015, she revealed that she would not compete in the fourth edition, stating the following: "I've tried this competition for three editions, which I think is a bit too much. The best I've got was fifth, and I scored last in the third edition. I know it wouldn't be good for me to leave with a last place, but I will think of returning when the time is right. Thank you." IMF attempt & AGT return (2016-present) After confirming her withdrawal from Austria's Got Talent, Kinzer stated she'd try representing Austria in 2016, and also sent ORF an email about her intentions. However, the broadcaster revealed that their quality of songs were higher and internally selecting her were not in their plans. Months later, Kinzer stated that "withdrawing from Austria's Got Talent was her biggest mistake," as she was no longer able to make the shortlist, revealing that she tried to return for the fifth and sixth edition. However, instead of being a participant ORF invited Kinzer to return as an interval act, reprising her highest-placing entry "Somebody Like You," which was first broadcast in the sixth edition, due to technical issues in the fifth. Notes :1. Due to the fact that the interval acts (which included Kinzer's "Somebody Like You") were unable to broadcast in AGT V, they were broadcast in AGT VI instead See also * List of Austria's Got Talent artists * Austria's Got Talent * Austria